Tale of Monkey D Lucy (Rumble Rumble Model)
by PaperFox19
Summary: A female Luffy story, and with the current manga arc I think gave us the perfect female name for Luffy, as Lucy. I see this idea is sweeping the fandom so gonna toss my hat in the ring but with a few variations. Lucy eats the Rumble Rumble fruit and becomes a Lightning Girl. When she becomes a pirate she steals the great sword Thor, the only blade that can cut through lightning.


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Lemons

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Lemons

If you do like please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Lemons Language Harem, Rule 63 FemLuffy aka Lucy

Pairing: Lucy(FemLuffy)/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Tale of Monkey D. Lucy (Rumble Rumble Model)

A female Luffy story, and with the current manga arc I think gave us the perfect female name for Luffy, as Lucy. I see this idea is sweeping the fandom so gonna toss my hat in the ring but with a few variations. Lucy eats the Rumble Rumble fruit and becomes a Lightning Girl. When she becomes a pirate she steals the great sword Thor, the only blade that can cut through lightning.

Chap 1 The Beginning

It all began when Lucy met Shanks, him and his men filled Lucy's head with dreams of becoming a pirate. As an act of bravery, she stabbed her cheek with a knife and left a scar thinking it would make her look more manly. Despite this Shanks continued to tease her, and got her all flustered.

Some bandits arrived and distracted the pirates, with their foolish actions long enough for Lucy to get hungry, one of Shanks' men left the devil fruit they found out in an open box, Luffy got it and ate the badly tasting fruit. Shanks realized to late what had happened. He grabbed Lucy by her ankles and began shaking her, he shouted in a scolding tone to spit it out.

Lucy began to cry, and sparks flew and all the men shouted in shock. "What just happened?" Lucy asked looking at the stunned pirates. Shanks explained that Lucy ate a devil fruit and would no longer be able to swim, she was now one of the most dangerous logia users alive a lightning person. Shanks told her to get a handle on her powers or she could hurt someone.

The bandits who insulted Shanks came back and Lucy stood up to them which didn't end well. They tied the girl up and stabbed her with a dagger, even though she was a logia, it still scared her, when stabbing her and shooting her failed they knew the one sure fire way of killing a devil fruit eater was to throw them into the sea. Lucy freaked out and her powers went wild, the bandits were defeated but Lucy couldn't calm down and a powerful storm came overhead. Makino had fetched Shanks to save Lucy from the bandits but it seems he had to save her from herself.

"Lucy it's ok now you're safe!" Shanks shouted and released his haki. Lucy passed out but she was safe now. Shanks and his men planned to leave, but before he left he gave Lucy his most prized treasure his straw hat. Lucy held a dream to become the greatest pirate the world has ever seen, she would be the King/Queen of the pirates.

-x-

To say Lucy's dream did not go over well with her grandfather was an understatement. He dragged Lucy to a small island to be raised to become a marine. Once there Lucy met Ace, her new big brother, and Ace certainly didn't act brotherly when they first met, he loaded his pea shooter with a metal ball and shot it at Lucy, to his surprise the ball passed right through her. Lucy looked at Ace with annoyance. "You jerk, Zap Zap!" She pointed at Ace and hit him with a small lightning bolt.

"What the hell kind of freak are you?" Ace shouted.

"I should say the same thing you jerk!" Lucy snapped back.

Despite the rocky meeting, and Ace doing everything he could to avoid Lucy, Lucy followed Ace as much as she could, what Lucy didn't know is that Ace had a partner known as Sabo, and the two had worked up quite a sum of fortune, and were constantly being chased by pirates.

Ace thought he ditched Lucy, and made his way to their base. Lucy however survive the path he took and met Sabo for the first time, and like Ace the first impression was left to be desired. They tied Lucy up and planned to kill her, this brought up some bad memories for Lucy and she let loose her power. The flash of lightning alerted the pirates searching for the two boys, the ropes binding Lucy burned away and the girl escaped. "You suck Ace!" She shouted as she ran.

Sabo thought they should go after her and apologize, but before they can do that they get captured by the pirates, and they become the ones who get tied up. The pirates plan to torture the boys to learn where the treasure is hidden, but beating them wasn't getting them to talk. The leader was sick of this, so he planned to kill them starting with Ace.

As the pirate walked to them holding the sword, all Ace could think of his past, and people saying he should just die, or that he never should have been born, that like his father Gol D. Roger his very existence was a sin. The pirate raised his blade high, and when he brought it down there was a sharp cry. "Ace!" Lucy screamed as she burst in and took the slash.

When the metal blade passed into her, lightning shot up the blade and fried the pirate. "Lucy what are you doing here?" Ace said as she began to untie the ropes.

"I heard some men saying they were gonna kill you for stealing their treasure, and even if you were mean to me your still my brother and I…" Lucy started crying. "I don't want you to die!"

Ace's eyes widened, no one had said that to him before. Lucy freed both boys and they escaped, from that day forward Lucy was one of them, and she got two big brothers, and they got a cute little sister.

The three gathered more and more treasure, and Garp would show up and give them training to become strong marines, however they just used this training to become better pirates. As time rolled on Lucy got older and more mature, and Ace's and Sabo's big brother instincts started kicking in. Then a major change happened the three discovered a weird fruit, Lucy recognized it as a devil fruit. Since Sabo was the one who discovered it he got to eat it, and he gained the powers of the cloud cloud fruit.

Ace thought it was a stupid power, until Sabo summoned a cloud over his head and made it rain on him for 7 days. He was a logia like Lucy and he found he could manipulate weather with his clouds, after all there wasn't just one kind of cloud.

More time passed and the three talked about how they would set off and become pirates, but the way they all talked they each wanted to be captain. Ace thought Sabo would be his navigator but Sabo wanted to be his own captain. They knew the king of the forest was a powerful beast that all animals feared, so they decided whoever could beat him would become captain.

They challenged the massive tiger, not realizing what they were facing. Ace was tough but this beast surpassed them all, it seemed to be able to predict their moves and was even able to hurt Sabo and Lucy. Sabo tried to hit it with an attack he called Blizzard cloud, but not only was the beast unaffected by the attack but with one powerful roar he blew the snow and the cloud away. Ace kept on fighting even though he knew he could not win, he was finally able to get a few hits in but he was so tired it wasn't enough. Lucy tried to hit him with lightning but the tiger dodged it and struck her with his tail, the attack hurt which surprised Lucy.

Sabo got the wind knocked out of him and Ace was caught under the massive tiger's claw, it licked its massive maw it opened its mouth wide ready to devour them. "NO!" Lucy shouted, sparks flying from her body. "You don't hurt my brothers!" Lucy opened her arms out like she was about to clap her hands. The tiger realized Lucy was the major threat and went to kill her. "Thunder Clap!" Lucy clapped her hands and the force of lightning strike erupted, the attack was to powerful and to wide spread for the tiger to dodge and it was brought down. His body was badly burned with smoke rising from his body.

Lucy fainted and had no memory of what happened, Ace and Sabo did though, but they swore to never tell Lucy, they'd each go out on their own journey gain power and meet up again one day the stronger captain would win out and claim the other two as theirs.

-x-

Finally Lucy was 14 and Sabo and Ace would soon be leaving for their journey, however recent events had them thinking of taking Lucy with them. Lucy had been blossoming into a young beautiful woman who was a major knock out. It didn't help that Lucy didn't like wearing a bra, and used her red vest to contain her full breasts. Boys began asking her out, but that didn't last long as Ace and Sabo went full brother mode and kicked their ass.

A few months later Ace and Sabo left, Sabo by creating a ship of clouds and sailing off, Ace took a boat and said his farewells and Lucy said good bye to her big bros, but she wasn't gonna stop getting stronger.

2 years later when Lucy was 16 she learned about a marine base that was guarding a powerful weapon known as Thor. Lucy was excited about this blade and even though she said she wouldn't set sail and be a pirate till she was 17 she went to the marine base. She called it training, she couldn't be a pirate that was afraid of marines.

She took on the whole base single handed, and claimed the sword Thor for her own, it was a marvelous blade, it's design looked like it had a lightning bolt racing along the blade. From the rumors this blade is the only sword with the power to cut through lightning, not only that it could absorb and harness the power of lightning. Lucy knew this was the perfect weapon for her, she already had some sword training to be a marine, true she was no sword master but she'd hold her own, and she had a whole year to practice.

Little did Lucy know her actions at the base did not go unsaid, her picture was taken and a wanted poster was made, the picture was Lucy smiling hugging the sword, it made her chest really stand out. He starting bounty was one of the highest in all of East Blue 25 million,

Ace and Sabo heard about this and couldn't believe it, her bounty was higher than both of their starting bounties. Sabo's starting bounty, 20 million; Ace's starting bounty, 22 million. True it had increased since they entered the grand line but still.

Lucy's year of training was well worth it, she set off to sea and was right away attacked by a sea king, the beast had no idea what hit him. He hit her electric field and was turned into a cooked fish.

"I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates!" Makino explained to her, that girls were Queens, but could succeed kings and rule just as well.

To be continued


End file.
